Please Remember Me
by PinkParadise23
Summary: She had a weak heart which endangered her life. Her memories of her time at the orphanage were blurred...She tried to avoid any form of relationship, yet she fell hard enough to break herself when her past jumped back into her life...SK. Kairi's POV. Cover by me. *UPDATE: CHAPTER 4*
1. Entry One

A/N: 4 Reviews and I'll update! :D please review if you like it, it doesn't take long!

* * *

**Entry ONE**

_Date: June 15th_

People crowded around the Station Tower, trapped in a time consuming queue of impatient commuters. As it was every day, the sun far head lowered its angry gaze in order to blend with the flame of clouds to form s twilight hue across the town. Heh, ironic, this is Twilight Town!

And who am I? I'm just a really depressed teenager who has no where to go other than to seek refuge at this 'Hospital' for "Troubled Teens."

(My current location in a nutshell)!

You see, I'm an orphan who no one was willing to adopt...I watched my childhood flash by in a blur; not only that, time snatched my friends away from me too. Tragic?

Nope! I'd rather have them kicking me out. Bluntly.

I believe a reason behind people not wanting to adopt me is because the chances of me to not live long enough is pretty high; I have a weak heart, hence why any form of physical activity or stress is strictly forbidden.

After all, who would want to go through such emotional turmoil after getting attached to a child they adopted?

Oh yeah-my name is Kairi, I'm eighteen years old and I am considered ill enough to be at this hospital for as long as required as there's no trace of any relative. I do not even know how I ended up here, to be precise, I only remember when I was ten, I was at the orphanage, I had a lot of chest pain (heart pain) and I was diagnosed with a weak heart that I came to know about at fifteen.

The last two years of my life are completely...blank. Wiped out.

I'm not really sure if I can describe this place as a hospital: it's like a boring version of a hotel that's free of charge; therefore, I mustn't complain! There's free food!

Back to the point, every meal time we have to go to this massive hall filled with rows of tables (a bit like a school cafeteria?) and wait until we receive our food. Some people are unable to queue up due to their severe health conditions; therefore, we're treated like we're eating at a restaurant.

Once again, I'm not complaining! (Silly Kairi inserts the ' **:P** ' emoticon here).

To continue, either in am raving mad or you can actually relate to me: have you ever had that moment when you begin to feel your heart quicken its pace as if you're a deer in headlights because you feel as if someone is staring at you?

I began to feel this after I woke up from a coma that lasted for about five to six months and went down to have lunch. What a waste of my precious life... (Sighs).

This continued to happen every afternoon and soon enough I began to get scared out of my wits. I had goosebumps trailing all the way down my arms. Don't worry, this is not a horror story, unless you include examining my appearance. (That itself is horrific)!

Don't believe me?

I have the palest, oiliest skin you'll ever witness someone with. (Disgusting). My huge, blue-violet eyes are rimmed with dark shadows and to accompany that, I have limp, lifeless scarlet hair. I'm often accused of dying my hair and claiming that it is my real hair colour to seek attention.

I don't have time for that! It IS my natural hair colour.

Furthermore, (I'm so posh) the final time before I caught the culprit of my discomfort, I had been given an appointment with a psychologist...unnecessarily. Life hates me, yet I still love life. It's one sided.

If I recall correctly, a week ago, I had felt the same unpleasant feeling return again. I was beginning to believe that I was crazy; however, it was too realistic to be a figment of my imagination, obviously, others did not feel it because they were not the ones being stared at.

I do not know what it was that made me shift my gaze from the bland jacket potato to the window outside but as soon as I turned my attention, I fixated my gaze on the eyes that kept examining me (the distance was not too much).

Upon locking eyes, I recall staring into liquid sapphire, they were so...blue. It was practically unreal and dangerously hypnotising, they were like oceanic pools. In a nutshell, they were beautiful and I could describe those eyes for hours.

After shifting my gaze from those magnificent eyes, I noticed they belonged to a boy who was probably around the same age as me, possibly older. Strands of triangular shaped, caramel spikes, sprouted out of his head and framed his slightly sun-kissed face perfectly.

Cheesy, huh?

His lips spread into a wide, toothy grin as he began to walk towards me; me being me, I began to feel extremely nervous and start to fidget. That stupid, attractive, cute grin remained plastered across his face as he decided to sit across from me.

I felt my face hear up as I felt some people staring at us.

Mister Carablue (I'm so original, you should be proud of me! It's a mixture of caramel and blue; carablue) supported his head on his hands as he continued to stare at me. How come he wasn't horrified?

"So...You finally caught me, huh Kairi?"


	2. Entry Two

**_A/N: 5 Reviews?! You all are awesome! Keep reviewing! As promised, here's the new update! _**

**_10-12 (or more) :p reviews and I'll update! Please review, it doesn't take long! :) _**

* * *

**_Entry Two_**

**_Date: 16th June_**

You'd think you're creeped out enough from being stared at; however Mr Carablue is an A STAR stalker. Give him a round of applause!

"What's that supposed to mean?" I inquired.

He shrugged with a grin plastered upon his lips.

My lack of response seemed to have little to no effect on him as he continued to grin at me like an idiot.

I spluttered out the first thing that came to mind; "How'd you know my name?"

He shrugged while chuckling; "You look like a Kairi."

I rose an eyebrow at him. "What?"

He mimicked my expression. "Are you deaf?"

A moment of silence passed for the confused chicken. (Also known as me).

"No..." I replied slowly (rather suspiciously). "Why were you staring at me?"

"I dunno," he shrugged. "I think you're pretty," he smiled at me. Again.

What. A. Flirt.

I felt my lips twitch into a smile too as heat prickled my skin, "If you're trying to flatter me, it's not working."

He rose a caramel brow while smirking at me. "Sure it's not," he winked; however after staring at my expressionless face he sighed lightly, "Tough cookie, aren't you? Damn," he chuckled.

"Since you know my name already, stalker, what's yours?" I smiled a little awkwardly.

What was I supposed to do? Be all giggly and sappy? Tell you that I'm in love with him all of a sudden because you ship me with him? Hehe, sorry. I'm quite a nerd. So what if I can't go outside too much? I still get to access the internet and declare shipping wars.

He grinned; "Starts with an S!"

I believe I looked baffled. "There are so many names that start with S!" I protested, "Just tell me!"

"I'll let you ponder, gotta go, raspberry," he flashed me a toothy grin before dashing off.

"Carablue!" I cried after him but I failed. Typical.

After calming down from my deafening shout and embarrassment from all the staring of the other people, I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, upon spinning around I realised who it was; Naminé.

"Are you alright?"

Naminé has been the only person at this place I am able to speak to, unless you include Carablue now of-course.

You could say she's my best friend. And she's everything I've ever wanted to be; beautiful, calm and inspiring. The total opposite of what I am.

Strands of flaxen locks rested on one side of her shoulder like usual while some of it framed her face and partially concealed her cerulean eyes. Come to think of it, her eyes are quite similar to Carablue's.

Damn, I still didn't know his name at that point.

I sighed rather loudly; "Yeah, I guess. A little tired. What about you?" I smiled at her while trying to inhale enough oxygen to respire.

"I'm tired too," she sighed, yet suddenly, she perked up; "Why're you tired? You slept for half a year!"

"I'm ill," was my blunt response. I tried to maintain a straight face but...you could say I failed. Hehe.

"Kairi, everyone here has some kind of illness..." she pointed out.

Good point Namzie. Good point.

Naminé had been sent here by the shelter she was at after her parents' death. She works and lives here as a helper. God, I remember a time when I was really jealous of her because she's too nice for her own good. And that makes her glow like an angel. I wish I was Naminé!

While she goes around being kind, helpful and friendly, I'm all shy with a wall built around me because I have trust issues. Especially when it concerns a boy...

That night I lay quietly while squinting my eyes in order to gain a better vision to see what the outside world had to offer through the window.

I sighed as I rolled over to the other side. There was no point! I was never going to escape the hospital, if I tried I could end up on the streets.

Despite having many good facilities here, the hospital still had a strictness (such as putting guards in front of our room doors) that prevented us from experiencing the joys of complete freedom. Probably because of some of the unfortunate patients who had mental disabilities.

I sighed again, at least I wasn't on the streets. Beggars can't be choosers.

Rather quickly, my thoughts drifted back to my encounter with Mister Carablue. How did he know my name? Why did he stare at me? Did he really mean it when he said he thought I was pretty?

More importantly, what the heck is his name? His current name from me reminds me of chocolates...with caramel!

Speaking of chocolates, I was craving a lot of it that night; therefore, I gave up the will to fight my way into slumber and sat up, staring blankly at the wall ahead to adjust my swimming vision.

A yawn escaped my lips. Despite being unable to sleep, I was still fatigued. Finally I decided to stand up and walk around for no apparent reason. I had the bell if I required medical attention as well as a stack of water bottles to prevent dehydration. But...I had no fridge to control my hunger.

Mind you, I was not expecting a child. You could say I was...weak. No matter how much I hate admitting it.

I grumbled irritably out of frustration and decided to return to the warm embrace of my bed; however, something had stopped me from doing so.

The person had their **huge**-ass hands firmly pressed against my mouth to prevent me from screaming but I was not ready to oblige, I stepped on the tall figure's massive foot aggressively while fighting the urge to scream.

It was obviously a guy. What made the situation rather suspicious was the reason for him to think it was fine to come into my room two O'clock in the morning.

I squinted a little to see that the door was left ajar.

I elbowed the figure and he stumbled back a little. (I'm such a badman). Note the sarcasm.

I breathed out lowly; "You dare do anything and I'll make sure you're unable to produce babies!"

I received the most unexpected response. He burst out laughing but I was unable to see him clearly because he was nothing but a mere silhouette bathed behind the depths of my room's darkness.

Oh, look at that, I am so adjective-fied.

"You're feisty too, I see," the voice strained to prevent another round of laughter.

"Am I right or am I right, raspberry?"

I felt my eyes widen a little; "What are you doing here, Carablue!?"

I heard him chuckle along with the rapid thinning of the tense air. "Carablue?! You make me sound like a girl, no offence. And two, aren't you the one who kept on stomping around her room to find chocolate?"

I remained silent. What was I supposed to say?

"How did you-?!" he cut me off mid-sentence.

"Do you want chocolate or not?"

I didn't realise I was sitting down until I felt him sit down next to me too. He chuckled again.

"Yes, please."

I think he smiled; "Here ya go."

I laughed lightly, "You're very creepy."

His tone held onto mockery; "That hurts, Kai, that really hurts!"

I shrugged, "Seriously though, how do you know my name and the fact that I wanted chocolates...right now?" Inquisitive like a kitty, Kairi. Inquisitive like a kitty...

He sighed rather loudly; "I just do..." he paused, "And erm, I was on a chocolate hunt and I thought I could share with you 'cause you're my only friend."

"Now we're friends?!"

"Of course Kai!" he exclaimed.

"Whatever."

Quite a few hours passed and neither of us seemed to be aware of the time.

"Say Kairi," he poked me in order to receive my attention.

I shifted my gaze from the floor to his vibrant eyes; "Yeah, Carablue?"

He huffed a little at the nickname jokingly. "Have you guessed my name yet?"

"No," I responded shortly.

"It starts with-" I cut him off.

"S, I know," I finished.

"So any ideas?" he inquired while munching on the Ferro-Rocher.

"Gimme a clue..." I replied rather lazily.

Why couldn't he just tell me already?

"You see it everyday," he replied. Wow, Carablue! That really helped!

The first thing that came to my mind was; "Tree?"

He chuckled; "You're one letter ahead, Kai."

"Um," I began nervously. "Sun? That's one weird name."

"Nah, but you're close..."

I thought a little moment. Finally, I came to a conclusion; "Could your name be...Sky?" I inquired inquisitively while peering into his beautiful eyes.

Maybe his name was derived due to his sky-blue eyes? That could be totally logical! Even though I'd still probably end up calling him Carablue. He sounds like a care bear. (Silly Kairi inserts the ' **xD** ' emoticon here).

He semi-nodded unsurely.

"Come on, Sky just tell me or you're stuck with Carablue!"

He sighed a little; "Translate Sky into Japanese!" His sudden burst of energy caught me off guard.

I stared at him in disbelief. He didn't know I knew Japanese? Haha. Good to know he doesn't know everything about me. I mentally degraded him from an A* stalker to an A grade stalker. Not that it matters...once a stalker, always a stalker!

I didn't even realise it was broad daylight already. We talked for the remaining of the whole night! I didn't think I spoke so much to someone my whole life! Not even Naminé... (Gasps).

"Forget it, I'm fine wi-," I interrupted him once again.

"Sora," I announced.

He looked up at me in curiosity.

"Your name's Sora, isn't it?"


	3. Entry Three

**A/N: I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I've been having some family problems and lack of motivation to stop me from continuing but don't worry! :D THIS STORY IS BACK. And it won't take too long (I hope).**

**Also, thank you for the reviews and faves (and follows)! :D**

**I hope to see a review from my readers again :) **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**_Date: Unknown_**

I found it rather strange. She was slipping away from the grasp of reality much too quickly.

I looked in her direction to call her, but she seemed to be engrossed in something...else.

...

**_Entry Three_**

**__****_Date: 5th July_**

My heart is beating rapidly, I do not know what has happened but I am extremely confused.

Or maybe I'm just being a giddy little sap.

I remember, earlier this morning, I was sipping on a drink that was completely tasteless; however, it enabled me to quench my thirst while finding serenity from the scent of fresh, rain covered grass and the melodious sound of birds chirping along with the sun rising its gaze.

The garden ahead looked beautiful, perfect even. It was the perfect time to draw (that is if you're an artist, heh, I can't even draw stick men); therefore, I decided to read instead.

That's when he decided to show up.

"Yo, Kai!"

I didn't bother to look up from the book I was reading; "Hey," I said rather absent-mindedly.

"What's up?"

"I'm reading," I responded blankly, "What about you?"

"I came to see you. Wanna go for a walk? I kinda miss you, Kai."

"We've only known each-other for two weeks. For all you know, I could be a devil. You really do not know me, Sora," I responded rather sternly.

"Even the devil was once an angel," he retorted playfully.

That saying is out of context, SoraBlue.

I only smirked in response.

You could say I was afraid of getting close to him after all the nonsense I've seen.

"Even if I don't, you have a pure heart. That's what kinda makes you so likeable, Kai."

Pfft. It's so pure that it's weak and fragile. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I looked up, patted the space next to me and rose a brow at him quizzically. "Why're you here anyway?" I questioned.

He decided to take the space next to me and lie down while supporting his porcupine head by lacing his fingers together to form a kind of "pillow."

If you looked at him from afar, you'd think he's sleeping. His eyes were shut and his eyelashes fanned out. They're seriously long and...they make him look extra adorable!

There was a short silence between us. "I work here," he finally replied rather hesitantly, "-and I've been assigned to help you."

"That's why you stalked me?" it was more of a statement than a question but the uncertainty in the tone of my voice transformed it into a question.

He shook his head. "I was working with another patient but then I was assigned to be your friend rather than a helper, I've worked here for seven months now already."

I remained quiet. So he joined a month before I got sucked into that time consuming coma. Sometimes I ponder what the cause of my coma was...

I finally decided to speak up; "Then why did you stalk me? Are you just 'friendly' with me because you get munny for it?"

My voice shook. I felt so...fragile. I've always felt as if no-one has ever liked me. Unless you include Naminé.

I pushed myself up. It was time for me to go.

"Oh Kai," he sighed as he stood up, "-that's not why we're friends..." he said sadly, and walked towards me.

Carablue wrapped his (thin) arms around my petite frame and barricaded me in an embrace. My body temperature was rising rapidly.

Please don't blush, please don't-

I blushed.

And it felt weirdly good and...nostalgic?

"We're friends because I genuinely like you and-," he tightened the embrace, "-and, I-I want to help you."

He rested his chin on my boney shoulder while I stood there motionlessly with a rapidly beating heart and a raspberry face.

This guy is definitely gonna give me a heart attack. ... "I genuinely like you."

Because of the embrace I've been forced to think about him all day, he's just...not leaving me alone! Let's not point out the fact that he practically friend zoned me. Heh, not that our creepy relationship goes beyond platonic...

Haha. It's just...weird. I'm not even sure if 'weird' is expressive enough to describe what I am feeling.

I feel like I'm forgetting something really important.

Something was definitely different. Either he has some kind of agenda or...we knew each other?

Maybe asking Naminé would help? ...

That night asking Naminé did not really help. Sorry Namzie! I remember staring into her cerulean eyes while frantically waiting for an answer, however, all she responded with was;

"_Maybe he likes you... Romantically."_

Excuse my poor spelling: da heck?

How in Twilight Town did she come to that conclusion?

I remained baffled.

Sora didn't come to see me for a whole week and this worried me to quite an extent. ...

From what I have read in the past, usually most romantic stories have some kind of relation to that over-used "high-school themed love story."

I am indeed a culprit too.

Silly Kairi smiles sheepishly.

Therefore, I never seem to find a story that excludes that plot and implement something different.

Don't get me wrong, I do enjoy stories like the one I've mentioned previously; however, there's nothing new.

It's like me searching for fresh air, but instead I end up trapped behind these walls in fear that no one will remember me.

In that aspect, you could say I'm a little like Augustus Waters. I am quite afraid of oblivion.

That was some bizarre, long simile I implemented. Haha.

You're probably wondering what the lack of new story lines, my fear of oblivion and similarity to Gus has anything to do with this.

I don't know myself. I just think it enables you to understand me further.

These strange comparisons and stuff had been invading my mind while the absence of Carablue...er...Sora grew stronger.

Also, since my heart sucks at being a heart (much like how Hazel's lungs suck at being lungs) I had been put under care and supervision. This had made me feel lonelier than usual as I couldn't speak to someone for as long as I wanted to.

...

A whole week had passed.

Guess who decided to show up after making me sprout grey hair.

That's right, Carablue or SoraBlue. Heh. However, I was not angry about his absence but extremely worried about his well being.

Something was definitely not good. I felt weak just staring at him.

His weight had decreased a lot in the past two weeks I had not seen him, his eyes were dull and dark; they failed to possess that bright happy feeling.

His once sun kissed smooth skin was bombarded with bruises. He looked very weak as he limped forward towards me and slowly sat down next to me.

I was at a loss for words. Slowly I pushed myself up from the bed and leant towards him.

Immediately, he wrapped his rather boney arms around me; "I'm so sorry K-Kai...!"

"Sora...what happened to you?!" I cried as I tightened the embrace.

"I..."


	4. Entry Four

**A/N: OH MY GOD. HOW LATE AM I?! ._. THIS IS HORRIBLEEE. I'M SO SORRY GUYS! D: School started on 3rd September and I've been busy ever since! ._. Also, it was my 16th Birthday on 23rd so HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME XD Hehe. This story is back! I shall bring you a new chapter very soon! **

**Also, check out SoraxKairi7's story, "Final Call" and PrincessXion's story, "Tears on the Runway." They're amazing and so much better than this story. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH (I wish I did)! **

* * *

**Entry Four**

**Date: 10th/11th July**

"I..."

His voice was hoarse and broken into a million shards. His lips were dry and coated with busted dead skin; they quivered as he inhaled sharp breaths in order to compose himself.

I had never imagined to feel so terrible and broken by just looking at a friend struggle. His bad state made me react as if it was happening to me. Weird...huh? It made me feel as if he was very special to me. Well he was special. A creepy, good looking stalker who accepted me as his friend even though it was just an assignment.

He is special. So special that- No. I'm going into the denial phase, aren't I? I just don't want to accept the fact that I'm...

OH HELL NO. I AIN'T WRITING THAT DOWN!

"I'm sorry Kairi!" he apologised for the hundredth time. I sternly pulled back and stared into his sorrow-filled eyes.

Is it just me or do you get some kind of feeling under your chin when you're crying or you're about to cry? You want the feeling to go away yet it just pains you more. It hurts to see him like this.

"STOP APOLOGISING!"

"Okay...I'm sorry..."

My expression hardened. "Sora..."

"I was held back. I couldn't go to college and I couldn't come to work.," he responded rather seriously.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

What else could I do?

He glanced at me hesitantly. "I was held back. By my dad. I had to help with chores and look after my younger sister."

I furrowed my eyebrows a little in confusion; "I thought you lived alone?"

"I did but...I had to look after my sister...I'm really sorry, Kai. I'm sorry you had to be alone. Plus I couldn't pay the rent so I had to go back to my dad," he said all this in a rush.

I lowered my gaze sadly while taking his hand in mine while examining his arm, it was completely burnt!

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM?!"

"I...it's nothing... It was just a-," I interrupted him.

"NOTHING?! You call this nothing, Sora? It cannot be an accident! Do you...self h-harm?!" I was choking at this point. It may seem like I was over-reacting, however, it was too serious to be from an accidental burn while cooking. It looked as if hot water was poured on his arm.

He turned away from me and snatched his arm away while pulling his sleeve down. "I don't, stop worrying so much. Worry about your health Kai! You're becoming skinny!" he practically told me off.

"I shouldn't worry? What are you doing? Huh? And don't change the subject, Sorablue, you're hurt and you're hiding something! You can tell me if you want! I'm here to listen," I tried persuading him.

My confidence was really weak at this point but I didn't care. I had to know how to end his suffering. His once flawless skin was covered in old and fresh scars, despite how much he tried to conceal it.

"I'm almost nineteen, in fact, I'm older than you, stop treating me like a child Kairi. I know you're here and you're always going to be there to hear me but trust me when I say this, I'm **fine**."

I stared at him for a long time, there was something seriously wrong with him. And he didn't trust me enough! I attempted to stop the tears from cascading down my face; however, I failed miserably.

"How can I stop worrying? How can I stop? I can't, Carablue, I really can't. Especially when I know you don't trust me enough to tell me what is causing you so much pain. You look abused. Your flesh is smeared with scars! How can I stop worrying?!" I cried while choking on my tears.

He smiled weakly in response and embraced me. Being near him like this, made me feel extremely nervous yet at the same time I was worried about him, so I was glad to be able to hug him...

* * *

A few hours had gone by and I had just got up from a little nap to freshen up and get something to eat.

Fear struck me as soon as I realised Carablue was missing. Did he leave again? If he did, I really hoped he would be alright. I felt so stupid and useless! I couldn't do anything to help him!

After returning to my room from the washroom, I found him sitting on the edge of my bed. Grinning, I rushed to him and embraced him. He chuckled in response and wrapped his arms around me.

He ran his fingers through my hair and whispered in my ear; "You're a really great friend Kai. I'm so glad to have you but please, believe me, I'll be fine, stop worrying."

"But I can't!"

He pulled back a little so that we could lock eyes; "Why?"

Our proximity was extremely nerve-wracking but I had somehow managed to stop myself from freaking out. I inhaled a long breath and felt my stupid heart rapidly thump. Oh _now_ you decide to pump blood, huh?

My face felt as if it was ignited with flames and it would turn into ash very soon. I stared into his vibrant eyes and smiled; "Because I love you."

He looked genuinely surprised but almost immediately he had gotten over it and I noticed how _flushed_ his cheeks became too. His gaze softened, a smiled trailed up his lips and tilted his head to the side.

His beautiful eyes were slowly closing only to show off his thick, long lashes as he leaned in. I felt myself doing the same. I was so nervous. God. As soon as our lips were about to meet-

_I was thinkin' about you _

_Thinkin' about me _

_Thinkin' about us _

_What we gonna be? _

_Open my eyes._

_** IT WAS ONLY JUST A DREAM! **_

You do not know how frustrated, angry and sad I was. After receiving my snack after my long kitty nap, I had fallen asleep again and dreamt up this perfect, flipping...ugh! It was too perfect to be real.

Hah. (Silly too, but I ain't admitting). Wait... I just did.

Silly Kairi inserts the " ._. " face here.

Memories flooded back, Carablue had told me he was going to leave soon after our little hug.

Am I hugging him too much? I don't want to admit it, reader, but if you're smart enough you can understand why I'm constantly thinking about I don't harbour romantic feelings...I'm just...concerned because I care for him.

SO HA! YOU WERE WRONG, READER!

The following day I got permission to walk around the beautiful garden that surrounded the hospital. I hummed different tunes; however, there was one that made me feel extremely nostalgic, yet, I did not know what for.

_'When you walk away You don't hear me say, "Please! Oh baby, don't go." Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, It's hard to let it go...'_

"Kairi...?" I heard a voice whisper.

I thought I was alone.

I cautiously turned around only to see Naminé staring at me with a confusing expression.

Man, I don't even know how to describe it!

Hm, I'd say; mysterious.

She held onto a very mysterious expression...

She exhaled and looked directly into my eyes; "I've received news about your biological mother..."

* * *

**A/N: 5 Reviews and I'll update :D**


End file.
